Everyone wonders what happens to their luggage when their bags are checked at the airport. Due to security regulations, the Transportation Security Administration (“TSA”) must be able to open and inspect your luggage, which most times is not done in your presence and items can be misplaced or stolen. It is also possible that baggage handlers can go through your luggage too and steal your valuables or mistreat your suitcase by throwing it across the room. Even if you had a lock on your carry bag a thief can easily break the locks.
Another big problem when traveling is missing luggage. It is an inconvenient event to have arrived at a new travel destination and your suitcase to be lost in transit.
U.S. Publication No. 2015/0136552 to Mercado discloses a luggage tracking and surveillance system device having a replaceable zipper pull and interior retaining fastening member. The replaceable zipper pull has a touch sensor, power system, GPS and system for communicating with the retaining fastener. The fastening member contains a camera, GPS, touch sensor, power system and system for communicating with the zipper pull.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,964,037 to Petricoin Jr. discloses a battery-powered camera mounted within the interior of a suitcase. The security system includes a switch center, camera, controller for storing data, motion detector, touch sensor, motion sensor and a weight sensor at various places inside the surface of the suitcase.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0337565 to DiBella et al. is a security device which can be added to the luggage.
It is known in the prior art that there are luggage pieces with cameras, but most of these cameras are removable and don't allow the user to view their luggage and contents at all times and keep constant watch over them.
The invention solves these problems by providing carrying devices with a built-in security system. The system includes a security unit having all components housed in an integral unit embedded in the carrying device. The components include a camera with a light sensor, a speed sensor, a distance sensor, a GPS tracker, a microcontroller, a transponder and a rechargeable power supply to provide real time images to a user of the status of their carrying device and the contents therein.
The purpose of invention device is to protect people's belongings from theft and keep their belongings safe. Users of the carrying devices, which include carry bags such as luggage, handbags, backpacks, briefcases, golf bags and the like, with the built-in security system, can view the cameras at any time from any personal digital assistant or computer to view footage to see who has opened their luggage or other carrying device and taken their belongings.
A purpose of the invention is that it will be a deterrent to theft and make a thief think twice before opening your bag.
Another purpose of the invention is for baggage handlers to handle your bags with more caution knowing they are being viewed.
Another purpose of the invention is to track your bag and/or contents to monitor if any items are stolen.
Yet another purpose of the invention is to provide the user with a monitoring system and alarm system to alert the user when their carry bag is open and to permit them to see the individual who opened the carry bag.
Another purpose is to provide a musical instrument case with a built-in security unit both inside and outside the case to monitor the location and status of the instrument stored inside.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a backpack with a built-in security unit both inside and outside the backpack to monitor the location and status of the backpack and contents therein.
Yet another purpose of the invention is to provide a backpack with a built-in security unit both inside and outside the backpack, where the outer security unit aids in bully prevention since it provides the user with images from behind when the backpack is on their back.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a briefcase with a built-in security unit both inside and outside the briefcase to monitor the location and status of the briefcase and contents therein.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a golf bag with a built-in security unit both inside and outside the briefcase to monitor the location and status of the golf bag and contents therein.